


Got to him

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Rebecca asks jack about his brother Nicky





	Got to him

“Bec have you seen the car keys?”Jack called out to his wife 

“No I haven’t”Rebecca kissed him on his cheek 

“Jack can I ask you something?”Rebecca inquires 

“Ask away”Jack says to her 

“You’ve mentioned you lost your brother before”Rebecca cautiously asks him what’s been eating away at her mind 

“You want to know what exactly happened?”Jack laughed nervously 

“If it’s alright with you”Rebecca place a hand on her husbands shoulder affectionately 

“Nam got to him the same way it got to other men”Jack tried explaining to her 

There were certain things Jack couldn’t tell her when it pertained to his brother 

Jack was keeping the fact that his brother never died in Nam a secret from the woman he loved so much 

“Nicky was stubborn that’s what I’ve heard you say before”Rebecca states 

“Oh he was stubborn as a mule”Jack replies


End file.
